Λογοκρισία
Λογοκρισία censorship thumb|300px| [[Λογοκρισία ]] - Μία κατάσταση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Λογοκρισία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κρίση". Εισαγωγή Αν και η λέξη Λογοκρισία, σύνθετη εκ του "λόγος", (προφορικός ή γραπτός), και του ρήματος "κρίνω", φέρεται με απλοϊκή ερμηνεία, εν τούτοις η σημασία της αποδίδεται εκ της σκοπιμότητας που πραγματοποιείται αυτή, ως διαδικασία ή λαμβανόμενο μέτρο προς έλεγχο απαγόρευσης, προληπτικής ή κατασταλτικής της ανθρώπινης έκφρασης, γενικά, που επιχειρείται όμως από κάποια Αρχή. Σε πολλές περιπτώσεις (όχι πάντα) η λογοκρισία ασκείται από κυβερνητικά όργανα (κρατική λογοκρισία). Η λογοκρισία πηγάζει συνήθως από τη θέληση των κυβερνώντων (και όχι μόνο) να ασκούν έλεγχο στην κοινωνία και όχι από εκείνη προς αυτούς. Χαρακτηριστικές περιπτώσεις είναι οι πολύ συνήθεις που παρατηρούνται από δημοσιεύματα του τύπου, ή σε ραδιοτηλεοπτικές εκπομπές και που οδηγούν σε μια κρίση των ΜΜΕ με την εξουσία. Έτσι άλλες φορές η λογοκρισία είναι θεμιτή, κατά εφαρμογή της υφιστάμενης ποινικής νομοθεσίας, ενώ άλλες φορές αθέμιτη μέχρι και απαγορευτική στην ελευθερία της έκφρασης γνώμης και της διακίνησης ιδεών. Επειδή οι δεύτερες ήταν ανέκαθεν και συνεχίζουν να είναι κατά πολύ περισσότερες των πρώτων ο όρος λογοκρισία επικράτησε με την αρνητική του σημασία. Η λογοκρισία υπάρχει σε διάφορες μορφές από τότε που οι άνθρωποι άρχισαν να επικοινωνούν μεταξύ τους. Παρ' όλο που σήμερα είναι κοινώς αποδεκτό ότι ο κάθε άνθρωπος έχει το αναφαίρετο δικαίωμα να παράγει και να λαμβάνει πληροφορίες χωρίς κανέναν περιορισμό, σε καμία χώρα του κόσμου δεν υπάρχει απόλυτη ελευθερία έκφρασης (είτε γραπτού είτε προφορικού λόγου). Αντίθετα, κάθε χώρα έχει τους δικούς της προστατευτικούς νόμους ενάντια π.χ. στη συκοφαντία τη δυσφήμιση, τη βλασφημία, τη βωμολοχία, την ανταρσία κατά του κράτους, την παιδική πορνογραφία, τη ρητορική μίσους κλπ. και κατ επέκταση την προστασία υψηλών προσώπων, εθνικών και θρησκευτικών εμβλημάτων, σημαιών, αλλά και κοινωνικών ευαίσθητων ομάδων κ.ά. Η νομοθεσία για όλες τις παραπάνω ενδεικτικές περιπτώσεις θέτει κατά κάποιο τρόπο περιορισμούς στην ελευθερία του λόγου και της έκφρασης γνώμης που όμως είναι θεμιτή. Η λογοκρισία όμως που αποβλέπει στην εξυπηρέτηση κάποιας ιδιαίτερης σκοπιμότητας όπως πολιτική, στρατιωτική, θρησκευτική, ιστορική, κοινωνική, όπου και τα πεδία στα οποία αυτή παρατηρείται, είναι συνταγματικά απαγορευτική. Η λογοκρισία ασκείται τόσο στον προφορικό όσο και στο γραπτό λόγο. Εξυπακούεται όμως ότι η προληπτική λογοκρισία στον προφορικό λόγο, όταν μάλιστα αυτός δεν επαναλαμβάνεται, όπως αντίθετα π.χ. σε θεατρική παράσταση, είναι αδύνατη. Αντ΄ αυτής ακολουθεί η κατασταλτική λογοκρισία υπό μορφή δυσμενών συνεπειών. Συνηθέστερη είναι η λογοκρισία του γραπτού λόγου, του έντυπου, με πεδία άσκησης τα μέσα επικοινωνίας αυτού, χωρίς βέβαια να εξαιρούνται ο κινηματογράφος, το θέατρο, η δισκογραφία, η ραδιοτηλεόραση μέχρι και το διαδίκτυο. Οι δε μέθοδοι εφαρμογής της λογοκρισίας, που ακολουθούν οι λογοκριτές, μεταβάλλονται ανάλογα με τις ιδέες, τις συνήθειες και την ηθική που επικρατεί σε κάθε χώρα και σε κάθε εποχή. Αν και η λογοκρισία συμβαίνει κατά απόλυτο τρόπο σε ολοκληρωτικά καθεστώτα, όπως σε οποιασδήποτε μορφής δικτατορία, εκείνο που προκαλεί ιδιαίτερη αίσθηση είναι όταν αυτή παρατηρείται σε χώρες που διατείνονται για δημοκρατικούς θεσμούς και ότι εφαρμόζουν ελευθερία έκφρασης της γνώμης με ελεύθερο ανταγωνισμό ιδεών και στην πραγματικότητα αποδεικνύεται να βρίσκονται σε αναντιστοιχία ή αντίθεση με αυτές τις ελευθερίες. Ιστορία Η λογοκρισία κατά τη σύγχρονη χρηστική της σημασία απαντάται από τους μυθικούς ακόμα χρόνους, στην Ελληνική Μυθολογία, όπως η χαρακτηριστική περίπτωση της Νιόβης που αποδίδεται αλληγορικά κατά της υπερηφάνειας, όπως ομοίως και για άλλα πρόσωπα. Η συμβολή του αρχαίου ελληνικού πολιτισμού ιδιαίτερα της Κλασσικής Εποχής τόσο στη δημιουργία όσο και στην ανάπτυξη των δημοκρατικών ιδεών με τις οποίες και συνδέθηκαν οι πνευματικές ελευθερίες έχει αναγνωρισθεί παγκόσμια και είναι αναμφισβήτητη. Παρά ταύτα η λογοκρισία στην Αθήνα υπήρξε αρκετά έντονη, ιδιαίτερα εκείνη που προβαλλόταν κατά των φιλοσόφων και των σοφιστών για θρησκευτικούς λόγους. Χαρακτηριστικές τέτοιες περιπτώσεις ήταν η καταδίκη του Σωκράτη, για ασέβεια και διαφθορά, αλλά και η δίκη του Αναξαγόρου που υποστήριξε ότι ο Ήλιος δεν είναι Ολύμπια θεότητα αλλά Ουράνιο Σώμα. Κατά την ευρύτερη έννοια του όρου ακόμα και ο θεσμός του εξοστρακισμού αποτελούσε μέτρο λογοκρισίας. Κατά την Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή χαρακτηριστική περίπτωση υπήρξε η καταστροφή της βιβλιοθήκης της Αλεξάνδρειας από τον αυτοκράτορα Καρακάλλα επειδή οι Αλεξανδρινοί τον είχαν προηγουμένως κατακρίνει. Αλλά και οι διωγμοί των Χριστιανών όπως και αντίστροφα των εθνικών μετά την επικράτηση των πρώτων στη Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία με παράλληλη κατάργηση των Ολυμπιακών αγώνων και το κλείσιμο φιλοσοφικών σχολών όπως της Ακαδημίας Πλάτωνος (το 529) από τον Ιουστινιανό αποτελούσαν σαφώς μέτρα λογοκρισίας. Κατά τον Μεσαίωνα χαρακτηριστικές ήταν οι διώξεις που άσκησε η Ιερά Εξέταση με το περίφημο Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Μετά την ανακάλυψη της τυπογραφίας από τον Γουτεμβέργιο (το 1450) όπου ακολούθησε εκπληκτική εξάπλωση έντυπου λόγου η επιβολή μέτρων λογοκρισίας, ακολουθώντας διάφορες πρακτικές, άρχισε να λαμβάνει εκρηκτικές διαστάσεις σχεδόν σε όλες τις τότε ηγεμονίες της Ευρώπης. Χαρακτηριστικότερη περίπτωση ήταν η καταδίκη του Γαλιλαίου σχετικά με την επιστημονική του θεωρία. H ανάγκη απελευθέρωσης από τις διάφορες πρακτικές λογοκρισίας που είχαν θεσμοθετηθεί άρχισε να αναφαίνεται ιδιαίτερα έντονη περί τα τέλη του 18ου αιώνα όταν ανέτειλε ένα νέο κοινωνικό μοντέλο που περιελάμβανε κοινωνικές ελευθερίες μέσα από τον Διαφωτισμό και τις ιδέες της Γαλλικής Επανάστασης, ανεξάρτητα αν στη συνέχεια η ίδια πρώτη τις απεμπόλησε προβαίνοντας σε απηνείς διωγμούς κατά των αντιφρονούντων. Η αναστάτωση εκείνη στη Γαλλία ήταν φυσικό επόμενο να διεγείρει ιδιαίτερη έξαρση της λογοκρισίας στις ηγεμονίες της Ευρώπης που όμως η πρακτική της άρχισε να χαλαρώνει μετά το 1810, εκτός από κάποιες περιοχές της Γερμανίας. Στην εποχή του Κλέμενς φον Μέττερνιχ σημειώθηκε μια τριακονταετής περίοδος από έντονες επιθέσεις κατά της ελευθερίας του τύπου που σημάδευσε την πολιτική του. Η περίοδος αυτή έληξε το 1848 με την κατοχύρωση της ελευθερίας του τύπου και παράλληλα την απαγόρευση της λογοκρισίας. Στη διάρκεια του 1ου Παγκόσμιου Πολέμου η ελευθεροτυπία περιορίστηκε δραματικά και τα μέτρα λογοκρισίας εντάθηκαν προκειμένου να εξυπηρετηθούν στρατιωτικοί σκοποί αλλά και της σχετικής προπαγάνδας. Με τη λήξη του "Μεγάλου Πολέμου" η λογοκρισία άρχισε να περιορίζεται με παράλληλη θεσμοθέτηση της απαγόρευσής της, εκτός βέβαια από τη Ρωσία όπου εκεί μετά την Οκτωβριανή Επανάσταση έμελλε να αναδειχθεί σε σημαντικότατο πολιτικό όπλο. Στη Γερμανία όμως που ήταν και ο μεγάλος ηττημένος του πολέμου και ειδικά στο Σύνταγμα της Βαϊμάρης (11 Αυγούστου 1919) κατοχυρώθηκε τόσο η ελευθερία του τύπου, όσο και η απαγόρευση της λογοκρισίας. Παρά ταύτα ένα πλέγμα από σχετικές διατάξεις έκαναν τη συνταγματική αυτή απαγόρευση διάτρητη. Έτσι όταν ανήλθε ο Χίτλερ στην εξουσία, ομολογουμένως μέσα από δημοκρατικές διαδικασίες, η λογοκρισία επανήλθε αποκτώντας ολοκληρωτικό χαρακτήρα με τον απόλυτο έλεγχο του τύπου. Δεν ήταν όμως τότε μόνο η Γερμανία, αλλά και άλλες χώρες που ίσχυε δικτατορικό καθεστώς. Με τη λήξη του 2ου Παγκόσμιου Πολέμου, τη σύσταση του ΟΗΕ και την Οικουμενική διακήρυξη των ανθρωπίνων δικαιωμάτων η λογοκρισία απορρίπτοταν διεθνώς, όταν τότε εμφανίσθηκε ο ψυχρός πόλεμος ο οποίος της έδωσε νέα πνοή με την ονομασία "Μακαρθισμός" που άρχισε από τις ΗΠΑ και επεκτάθηκε σε όλες τις χώρες του ΝΑΤΟ. Συνέπειες εκείνης της κατάστασης ήταν μια σειρά από πραξικοπήματα σχεδόν σε όλες τις ηπείρους όπου τα μέτρα λογοκρισίας κυριάρχησαν για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα, σχεδόν μέχρι την πτώση του τείχους του Βερολίνου (1989). Ταξινομία Η διάκριση της λογοκρισίας δεν ορίζεται δια νόμου, πλην όμως προσδιορίζεται αυτή από τη σχετική νομική θεωρία ερμηνευτικής προσέγγισης και σε πρακτική συνταγματική εφαρμογή. Σημειώνεται ότι στην Ελλάδα πολύ λίγοι νομικοί - συνταγματολόγοι έχουν ασχοληθεί με το θέμα, για διάφορους λόγους, σε αντίθεση με άλλες χώρες, όπως στη Γερμανία όπου η θεωρία και η σχετική νομολογία έχουν ιδιαίτερα ασχοληθεί με τη λογοκρισία. Γενικά η λογοκρισία διακρίνεται σε πολλά είδη, ανάλογα με την οπτική γωνία που αυτή εξετάζεται όπως: α) εννοιολογικά σε: "τυπική λογοκρισία", "ουσιαστική λογοκρισία", "μικτή λογοκρισία" καθώς και "λογοκρισία εν τοις πράγμασι". β) κατά χρόνο εφαρμογής, σε: "προληπτική λογοκρισία" και "κατασταλτική λογοκρισία". γ) κατά πεδίο εφαρμογής, σε: πολιτική, θρησκευτική, στρατιωτική, ιστορική, κοινωνική, κ.ά. δ) κατά μέσο διάδοσης, σε: "λογοκρισία τύπου", "θεάτρου", "κινηματογράφου", "ραδιοτηλεόρασης", "διαδικτύου" κ.ά. και ε) κατά λογοκριτική Αρχή ή άλλα νομικά πρόσωπα. * Η φερόμενη ως "θετική λογοκρισία" που είναι διάφορη της θεμιτής, θεωρείται από πολλούς ως βασικό όργανο (μέσο) της προπαγάνδας Τυπική λογοκρισία Ως "τυπική λογοκρισία" χαρακτηρίζεται οποιαδήποτε απαραίτητη προϋπόθεση στη διακίνηση, ή δημοσιοποίηση μιας έκφρασης. Η τυπική λογοκρισία συνδέεται συνεπώς με προγενέστερο χρονικό σημείο δημοσιοποίησης συγκεκριμένης έκφρασης και κυρίως στον τρόπο της εμφάνισής της. Για παράδειγμα η αδειοδότηση της έκδοσης και κυκλοφορίας μιας εφημερίδας, ή ενός περιοδικού, ανεξάρτητα του περιεχομένου των θεμάτων τους, αποτελεί τυπική λογοκρισία. Ουσιαστική λογοκρισία Σε αντίθεση της τυπικής, στην "ουσιαστική λογοκρισία" το κέντρο βάρους του ελέγχου μετατοπίζεται από τον τρόπο εμφάνισης στο ίδιο το περιεχόμενο της έκφρασης. Συνεπώς συνδέεται ταυτόχρονα με τη δημοσιοποίηση χαρακτηριζόμενη έτσι περιοριστική ή κατασταλτική. Ο έλεγχος αυτής γίνεται με διάφορα κριτήρια, κρίσεις, τάσεις ή απόψεις της Αρχής. Μικτή λογοκρισία Ως "μικτή λογοκρισία" χαρακτηρίζεται ο συνδυασμός "τυπικής" και "ουσιαστικής λογοκρισίας". Χαρακτηριστικό του σχήματος αυτού είναι όταν μια τυπικά απαγορευμένη διαδικασία λογοκρισίας μετατρέπεται σε νόμιμη κατόπιν ελέγχου και αξιολόγησης των κριτηρίων του περιεχομένου της φερομένης έκφρασης. Στη περίπτωση αυτή υπάγονται για παράδειγμα οι περιορισμοί πορνογραφημάτων, ή διακίνησης συγκεκριμένων ιδεών που τελούν υπό απαγόρευση. Γενικά το είδος αυτό της λογοκρισίας δεν έχει ιδιαίτερη απήχηση στη γενικότερη νομική θεωρία της, σε αντίθεση μς τη λεγόμενη "λογοκρισία εν τοις πράγμασι". Λογοκρισία "εν τοις πράγμασι" Η λογοκρισία "εν τοις πράγμασι" (faktische Zensur) αφορά κυρίως μέτρα λογοκρισίας που δεν υπάγονται στην τυπική έννοια του όρου, πλην όμως εκ της δράσης και των αποτελεσμάτων προσομοιάζει με αυτή. Γενικά η νομολογία επ΄ αυτού του είδους τείνει να την εντάξει στη συνταγματική απαγόρευση, ενώ αντίθετα στη νομική θεωρία οι γνώμες διίστανται ως προς την ορθότητα της παραπάνω άποψης κατά το χαρακτηρισμό τυπικής ή ουσιαστικής λογοκρισίας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Χρονολογική Λογοκρισία * προστασία * δικτατορία Βιβλιογραφία Ελληνική * Αλιβιζάτος Ν., Κράτος και Ραδιοτηλεόραση. Η θεσμική διάσταση, 1986 * Αντωνόπουλος Ν. "Η Ελευθερία του τύπου εν Ελλάδι" Αθήναι 1965. * Δαγτόγλου Π., Τύπος και Σύνταγμα. 1989. * Δαγτόγλου Π.Δ. "Συνταγματικό Δίκαιο - Ατομικά Δικαιώματα" 1991. * Διομήδης Κ. "Ερμηνεία του ελληνικού Συντάγματος" Αθήναι 1904. * Κονταξής Αθ. "Τύπος και Δίκαιο" Αθήνα 1989. * Μάγερ Κ., "Ιστορία του ελληνικού τύπου" 1960 * Μαριάς Κ. - Παντελής Α., "Συνταγματικά κείμενα, ελληνικά και ξένα" (1990). * Φίλιας Β. "Το συνταγματικό δικαίωμα της ελευθεροτυπίας και η κατά το άρθρο 367 ΠΚ πρόσθετος προστασία" 1966. * Φλογαΐτης Θ. "Εγχειρίδιο Συνταγματικού Δικαίου" Αθήναι 1895 * Συλλογικό, Η λογοκρισία στον κινηματογράφο, εκδ. Μαύρη Λίστα, 2000 * John M. Coetzee, Περί λογοκρισίας, εκδ. Πατάκη, 2007 * Ραούλ Βανεγκέμ, Τίποτα δεν είναι ιερό, όλα μπορούν να λεχθούν, εκδ. Σαββάλα, 2005 Αγγλική * Abbott, Randy. "A Critical Analysis of the Library-Related Literature Concerning Censorship in Public Libraries and Public School Libraries in the United States During the 1980s." Project for degree of Education Specialist, University of South Florida, (= «Μια κριτική ανάλυση της Βιβλιοθήκης σχετίζονται με βιβλιογραφία για την λογοκρισία σε δημόσιες βιβλιοθήκες και Δημόσιες Σχολικές Βιβλιοθήκες στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες Κατά τη διάρκεια της δεκαετίας του 1980». Έργο για το πτυχίο της Εξειδικευμένη εκπαίδευση, το Πανεπιστήμιο της Νότιας Φλόριντα) December 1987. * Burress, Lee. Battle of the Books (= Μάχη των βιβλίων). Metuchen, NJ: The Scarecrow Press, 1989. * Butler, Judith, "Excitable Speech: A Politics of the Performative" (= «Ενθουσιώδης Ομιλία: Η πολιτική των παραστατικών"), (1997) * Gilbert, Nora. "Better Left Unsaid: Victorian Novels, Hays Code Films, and the Benefits of Censorship." (= "Καλύτερα μένουν τα ανείπωτα:. Βικτοριανό Μυθιστορήματα, Hays Κώδικα ταινίες, και τα οφέλη της λογοκρισίας"), Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2013. * Wittern-Keller, Laura. Freedom of the Screen: Legal Challenges to State Film Censorship, 1915–1981. (= Ελευθερία της οθόνης: νομικές προκλήσεις για τις κρατικές λογοκρισίες Κινηματογράφου, 1915 - 1981), University Press of Kentucky 2008 * Hoffman, Frank. "Intellectual Freedom and Censorship." (= "Πνευματική Ελευθερία και Λογοκρισία."), Metuchen, NJ: The Scarecrow Press, 1989. * Mathiesen, Kay Censorship and Access to Information Handbook of Information and Computer Ethics, (= Λογοκρισία και πρόσβαση στις πληροφορίες Εγχειρίδιο της Πληροφορίας και την Ηθική Υπολογιστών), Kenneth E. Himma, Herman T. Tavani, eds., John Wiley and Sons, New York, 2008 * National Coalition against Censorship (NCAC). "Books on Trial: A Survey of Recent Cases." Εθνική Συμμαχία κατά της Λογοκρισίας (ΕΚΑΚ). "Βιβλία για έλεγχο: Μια έρευνα των πρόσφατων υποθέσεων."January 1985. * Ringmar, Erik A Blogger's Manifesto: Free Speech and Censorship in the Age of the Internet (= Μανιφέστο ενός blogger: ελευθερία του λόγου και λογοκρισία στην εποχή του Διαδικτύου) (London: Anthem Press, 2007) * Terry, John David II. "Censorship: Post Pico." In "School Law Update, 1986," edited by Thomas N. Jones and Darel P. Semler. [[Ιστογραφία] *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] Κατηγορία:Κοινωνικές Καταστάσεις